The present disclosure relates to a display device including a thin film transistor (TFT) and a wiring layer and an electronic device.
Oxides including zinc (Zn) and indium (In) exhibit excellent properties as an active layer for a semiconductor device, and have recently been under development with an objective of application to TFTs, light emitting devices, transparent conductive films, and the like (for example JP-T-2007-519256, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-85048, Cetin Kilic and one other, “n-type doping of oxides by hydrogen,” Applied Physics Letters, Jul. 1, 2002, vol. 81, No. 1, pp. 73-75).
As TFTs using an oxide semiconductor, TFTs having a bottom gate structure and a top gate structure have heretofore been reported. In either of the structures, a gate insulating film is disposed between an active layer (oxide semiconductor layer) and a gate electrode.